Siempre regresaré a ti
by athena elektra black
Summary: ¿Si el destino te pone a una persona en tu camino, probablemente te quiera decir algo? ¿No? Peeta siendo piloto aviador se encuentra con Katniss en el aeropuerto quien es una persona con fobia a volar, atrayéndose mutuamente, suceso que desencadenará otros problemas que el destino lo tiene preparado. ¿Será amor?


**Personajes propiedad de Suzanne Collins.** **La trama es propiedad de una noche de insomnio.**

* * *

 **SIEMPRE REGRESARÉ A TI**

Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac.

¿Por qué no había escogido tren? Los trenes siempre eran bonitos, con sus cómodos sillones. Su elegante música clásica. Además, en varias películas salían grandes aventuras que surgían en un tren. ¿No?

O bueno, ya de perdida un camión, o carro. ¡Ah espera!, no tengo carro y no me podía ir en carro hasta mi casa.

No. Pero la vida no era buena, no para mí. Mis padres habían decidido avión, porque querían que llegara más rápido. Que todo iba a salir bien, con la fobia que tenía a volar, despegar 10 centímetros del suelo ya era mucho.

Suspire.

Las pantallas al frente mostraban las horas de salidas. Tres horas y media para que despegara el avión en el que iría. Escalofríos me recorrieron por todo el cuerpo solo de pensarlo.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía con maletas, pequeñas, grandes, colores chillantes, elegantes, de plástico, había de todo. Solo quería alejarme del lugar, distraerme un rato. Encontré un restaurant no muy lejos, elegante, más de lo que podía costear mi salario de estudiante universitaria. Así que más da, un pequeño lujo para el susto, utilizaría la tarjeta de emergencias.

Me senté en la terraza, pedí un cappuccino, y abrí el libro de fisiología. Eran vacaciones, sí, lo sé. Pero a quien se le ocurría dejar ensayos en vacaciones, bueno, a mi profesor loco que decía que la mente debe estar haciendo sinapsis constantemente o las neuronas se atrofian y necrosan. Bueno en ese aspecto tenía razón. Pero ¡por favor! ¿No tenían suficiente para explotarnos durante clases?

En esos pensamientos estaba, subrayando acerca del mecanismo de la "bomba" del corazón. En cuanto alguien me llamo.

-Señorita- era un hombre alto, ojos azules, cabello rubio, apuesto sí, mucho. Miré más abajo, venía con un bonito uniforme de piloto. Eso era lo único que me gustaba del lugar, el personal se vestía tan…elegante.

-¿Sí?- le dije un poco nerviosa, abre cometido algo malo o se abría pasado mi vuelo. Bueno, pensando lo bien, lo segundo no es algo malo ¿o sí?

-disculpe molestarla, pero no hay lugar, me gustaría sentarme en este lugar, es tradición mía venir cada vez,- lo miré con cara de incredulidad- no la importunare, me quedaré callado en el extremo, mientras usted lee acerca de...-miró mi libro con escepticismo- lo que este leyendo.

Me quede muda. ¿Era enserio? Estaba soñando, a lo mejor y ni siquiera había salido del departamento, tal vez.

No era malo que se sentará, solo estaría ahí, sentado, comiendo…un Adonis de aviones. No que va, no me distrae para nada, patrañas. Me reí por mis ideas.

-Claro- le señalé el lugar del asiento, y seguí subrayando a lo tonto de los ventrículos, calcio…

-Peeta, ¿Cómo está? Pensé que no vendría esta semana.- ¿Peeta? No usual el nombre, fácil de recordar, amigable.

-sí, bueno. Pues ya ves que sí. Pensé que te alegraría más verme.- dijo sonriendo divertidamente, alcé mi vista. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, se le hacía pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Encantador y educado, dos arma letales para un hombre.

\- me alegra, me alegra. Eres uno de nuestros mejores clientes. ¿Lo de siempre?- pregunto el mesero, sin siquiera sacar su libretita para apuntar. Entonces no mentía. Me sentí cierta parte aliviada y la otra parte decepcionada.

-Claro, James.

-Enseguida.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, fue escalofriantemente enigmático y emocionante. Fue como una lucha de miradas, hasta que él sonrió de lado. Dios. Eso me mató. Debería ser un delito ser tan sexy. Me sonroje de manera violenta, odiaba sonrojarme fácilmente. Y volví mi mirada al libro.

 _El potasio…bla…bla…bla…mirada…Peeta…aurículas…sexy._ Dios así no se podía leer, cerré mi libro bruscamente atrayendo muchas miradas de las mesas cercanas. Les sonreí a medio de disculpa.

Me hice un moño alto, tratando de distraerme, viendo cualquier cosa menos al individuo que se situaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Hace calor, no?- dijo el individuo sexy, con voz seductora delante de mí.

-Pensé que no ibas a hablar- el me miró serio por un segundo, después sonrió de forma galante.

-pensé que ibas a leer, el mundo se equivoca a veces, tienes que tomar las opciones que te da.- me quede con cara estupefacta, ¿eso le funcionaba para ligar? Espera, dije ligar. Esa palabra ya estaba oxidada hasta para mí- pero si te molesta…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Deja que tu cabeza deje de pensar un momento, el solo quiere ser amable.

-no, perdóname a veces soy un poco…-¿antisocial? ¿Rara?- distante. Es que son los nervios.

-Ah, sí. No te preocupes.-sonrió de manera amable, sin dejar de verme.

Y ahí murió la plática. Vaya rollo estaba hecha. Vaya Katniss.

Empecé a golpear el marca textos contra la mesa, de forma acompasada, una forma eficaz de distraerme, mientras tarareaba la canción de fondo…del algún lado la había escuchado.

 _Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh _

-¿Te gusta marron 5?- ¿me había escuchado? Con que Marron 5, era la banda favorita de Annie, mi compañera del departamento.

-Lo he escuchado.- dije a secas.

-señorita, su pedido.

El camarero, traía el cappuccino en una bandeja, la bandeja resbalo, intento maniobrar las cosas y solo consiguió empujarla y quedar estampada en mi blusa lila.

-Señorita, lo siento – no paraba de repetirlo, me había quedado estupefacta, estaba caliente, sí. Pero era peor la vergüenza por la que pasaba.

Saco un pañuelo, estaba a punto de limpiar la zona, pero había caído justo en mis partes anatómicas, que no deberían ser tocadas así.

El rubio se paró rápido, y lo detuvo en el acto. El pobre mesero se sonrojo más de lo debido.

-Déjalo, Mario. Yo le ayudo.

-Vamos al baño, te acompaño- dijo el hombre, me levanté como autómata y me empujo ligeramente en la espalda baja, con su mano, era muy grande, me transmitía su calor, no pensaba más que en eso, en cuanto llegamos al baño.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Conseguiré algo para que te cambies.- dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Dios. Este hombre tenía sonrisas hermosas para todo.

Asentí y me metí en el baño. Era un completo desastre. Mi blusa lila de seda parecía una obra de arte abstracto, manchada aquí y allá por diferentes tonos cafés. Me acerque más de cerca, el maquillaje por lo menos estaba en su lugar.

Agarré un poco de jabón líquido, en una toallita sanitaria con agua y empecé a frotarlo contra la blusa. Grave error, se estaba esparciendo.

Toc toc. Abrí la puerta.

-Tal vez, esto te quedará un poco grande, es todo lo que hay. Pruébatela, cualquier cosa aquí estaré.- menciono mientras me extendía una camisa manga larga blanca.

Me quite la blusa lila, la hice una bolita y la puse sobre el lavabo. Mire la camisa blanca, era obvio que no era de mujer, y era por muchas tallas más grandes que la mía. Ese hombre era muy alto, muy ¿grande? O a lo mejor yo era muy pequeña y menuda.

Aspire su aroma, olía a limpio, jabón, suavizante y loción matadora, así suelo decirle a las lociones de hombres que hacen que tus hormonas revolucionen.

Me puse la camisa, la abroche cuidadosamente todos los botones, sí estaba enorme, era como un vestido sobre mis jeans, tenía un aspecto ¿Hippie? Me agrado, o tal vez porque el hombre más apuesto que haya visto me la había dado.

Agarré mi blusa empapada y salí del baño.

El hombre me miraba expectante, observándome la camisa, y después directo a mis ojos y labios alternadamente. Me sentí expuesta, como si me leyera, como si ya nos conociéramos.

-Gracias- le dije, con una diminuta sonrisa. Me contesto con otra sonrisa más radiante, era perfecto incluso de cerca.

-De nada, vamos la mesa ya debe de estar servida- me empujo otra vez en la espalda. Que confiancitas se estaba teniendo. _Eres una exagerada Katniss_.

Llegamos a la mesa, me retiro la silla para que me siente. Me senté lo más normal que pude.

-¿Gustas?- dijo señalando su plato, se veía delicioso. Pero no, no tenía mucho apetito cuando algo me daba pena.

-Gracias, provecho- le conteste, con una sonrisa, el me la contesto con otra sonrisa. Dios. Nuestra conversación eran puras sonrisas. Parecía retrasada. Saca valor Katniss, probablemente ya no lo vuelvas a ver.

-¿vienes seguido?- le pregunté, el alzó la vista de su plato que estaba cortando en trocitos.

-Claro, cada vez que puedo. Cada vez que tengo un vuelo en este aeropuerto ¿Tú, vienes seguido?- me pregunto, mientras masticaba cuidadosamente.

-No mucho, no me encanta la idea de viajar, así que no había visto hasta hoy.

-¿viajarás hoy? ¿Por eso los nervios?- pregunto con interés.

\- Sí, visitaré a mis padres.-suspiré- tengo una duda… ¿Cómo es que a ustedes no les da miedo volar? Yo no puedo ni siquiera mirar al suelo, cuando voy en unas escaleras.- él se empezó a reír, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

-No te equivoques. Claro que nos da miedo. No es fácil tener la responsabilidad de llevar y traer personas, familias completas. Pero poco a poco lo logras manejar y disfrutar. ¿A ti no te da miedo inyectar o tomar el bisturí, o suturar?-preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Me sorprendí, como se había dado cuenta.

-pero… ¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo lo sé?, bueno, debido a tu libro, personas normales llevan libros de viajes, Stephen King, algo para relajarse, no libros de fisiología.

-¿Stephen King? Creo que tu sentido de la relajación va mucho más allá de la realidad.-mencione riéndome. Me estaba sintiendo más cómoda con el ambiente, sentía que ya no pesaba, ahora era ligero, hasta podía acostarme en la silla, sin sentir donde estaba. Esto me asombro.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Me retracto.-dijo levantando una mano, en señal de promesa.

Me reí en voz alta.

-¿Pero cómo sabes que es un libro de fisiología?- pregunté curiosa. Me había picado, en donde me interesaba.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo estudie también medicina y aparte los dibujos, eran de eso o de anato.- lo mire anonadad- ¿Qué? ¿No me ves cómo doctor?

-en realidad….

-Sí, lo sé. Ni yo, por eso me salí a los dos años. Mis papás lo son, pensé que a mí también me gustaría, pero el problema es que si me gustó, más no me encanto. Me salí, y me metí para aviador.-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Vaya, que pantalones para salirte.- de su boca salió una ligera risa.

-Sí, bueno. No fue fácil, pero es mejor llegar a lo que deseas, que mantenerte estático inconforme.

-Salud por eso. Siempre llegar a lo que deseas.- levante mi cappuccino, que me había vuelto a servir, y Peeta divertido levanto su vaso y choco contra el mío.

-Salud-tomo un sorbo- Siempre llegar a lo que deseas…-repitió en voz baja y dulce. Me miró significativamente y siguió con su comida.

-¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?- me dijo sin más. Le sonreí, no sabíamos nada de nosotros pero henos aquí platicando como grandes amigos.

-Claro, que maleducada. Soy Katniss Everdeen.

-Katniss, Kat, un gusto soy Peeta Mellark.

Pronto dieron las tres horas, ya debería de estar en mi sala de abordar. Pedimos la cuenta.

-No es nada, es cortesía de la casa. Perdone el altercado, señorita.

-No se preocupe.- le conteste, tratando de ser amable.

-¿Cuál es tu número de vuelo, Katniss?- pregunto, colocándose el abrigo que usan los pilotos.

-Ammm….saque mi boleto, es el 706.- él sonrió.

-Katniss fue un gusto, espero pronto nos veamos.- me dijo dándome, un casto beso en la mejilla- gracias por dejarme sentar junto a ti, fue un placer.

-No hay de que…- le dije anonadada, parecía un cuento de hadas o una novela escrita por Federico Moccia, lástima que ya no lo vería- espera tu camisa.

El me miró perplejo y empezó a reírse.

-No creo que te la puedas quitar ahorita-me dijo mirándome la camisa, sentí la necesidad de cruzar mis brazos pero me sostuve.- mira, si en dado caso nos volvemos a ver, me la regresas, si no, es tuya.

-Okey, le dije. -Me quite la pulsera de hilo que tenía en la mano izquierda- mira, es un cambio, si nos volvemos a ver, lo regresaremos. Si no es tuya.

Miró mi pulsera, y se la puso sonriendo.

-Esto es un trato señorita Everdeen. Aunque no lo dudes, el destino nos volverá a juntar.

-Ya lo veremos, señor Mellark.

Y cada quien tomo su camino, hacia donde debería estar, voltee a verlo por última vez, él ya me estaba viendo, y sonreímos como dos adolescentes en plena pubertad. Dios. Si esto iba a pasar cada vez que viajaba, tendría que hacerlo más seguido.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

 **Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, objeciones, opiniones. :)**


End file.
